The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An increasing amount of sensitive data is displayed on mobile devices, such as banking information, e-mail, insurance account information, etc. Combined with the increasing screens sizes of mobile computing devices, it may be possible for a malicious party to look over someone's shoulder (or otherwise eavesdrop), and view sensitive data displayed within the viewport, or viewing region, of the display of a computing device. Although many applications that display sensitive data authenticate a user via a password and user name, these traditional authentication techniques may not prevent others from viewing sensitive data from a distance.